


Shucking Her Luthor

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Beach House, Business Trip, Dinner, F/F, First Time, Kryptonian, Oysters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, SuperCorp, Vibrators, vibrating fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Lena deals with a tiring day after endless work while their on a business trip, and she has Kara along for reporting and assistance. Kara, has superheating, and naturally, when Lena screams, Kara comes to her aid...I’m completely not sorry... and I’m admitting I’m going to hell for all this already. Do join me. I know you want to.





	Shucking Her Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open, dm me on Twitter at danvers_heidi to brainstorm ideas...
> 
>  
> 
> I blame my sister for the title, you’re not allowed to kill me! If you want revenge, go to her tumblr.

“Hey Kara, how was your day?” Lena said, completely out of breath, relaxing back into her seat, completely exhausted from a long day going from meeting to meeting all around the city. 

“My day was pretty good thanks.” Kara said, placing the plates on the table in front of them. “Oh I made dinner, hope you’re hungry?” Kara asked slowly walking back into the kitchen.

“Yes I am hungry actually, what’s for dinner?” Lena asked looking over to the kitchen curiously.

“I made potstickers and I made you your favourite, oysters. Pasta on the side.” Kara said, serving the food. “So how was your day? You look like you had a long day.” Kara said, sitting down on the chair by Lena, serving a plate to her.

“Oh I’m so tired, I’ve been trying to run a company and going to several conference meetings, all during this week of this damn business trip, but it’s all worth it in the end.” Lena said, eating her pasta slowly. “Oh I got you some information for the article you’re writing, I hope it can be useful.” Lena said putting a note book in front of Kara.

“Oh thanks.” Kara said, glancing over the info. “Yeah, this will be very useful, thanks Lena.” Kara said. Quickly looking through the notes, Kara automatically started thinking about the article she’s helping Lena with. “I will work on it later tonight and I will have it for you tomorrow morning.” Kara said putting the note book beside her on the dining table. 

“Thanks Kara you’re a life saver, I owe you one.” Lena said with a smile.

“No problem, thanks for letting me stay at your beach house.” Kara said, looking around them at the gorgeous, huge home. The sound of the ocean flowing through the place like waves of the sea was keeping Kara more than distracted.

“Well I wanted my best friend to come with me, and I'm happy we can work on this article together.” Lena said. “You’re the best reporter I know.”

“Well I’m happy to help out a friend anytime, you know that. Hey,” Kara said after watching Lena for a quiet moment. “You seem stressed out, everything ok?” Kara asked putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Well it’s been a long day for me. I have endless work and things to do. Running a company like Catco isn’t easy, and I have LCorp along with that.”

“Why don’t you relax with a hot bath or something? Even you need some time to relax, and I’m sure everything will become clearer after.”

“Yeah.” Lena muttered, taking a few grateful bites of the food before focusing on her paperwork again, food delicious but forgotten.

“I have so very much to do, but I do think you’re right, Kara. I’m going to go take a long bath and relax a bit before we start working on the article for my company.” Lena said with a decided face, getting up and going down the hall after a quick hug, to take a long bath. 

Kara slowly started putting the dishes in the dishwasher and let it run after putting away the leftovers. After finishing quickly cleaning, Kara settled back down at the table and flipped open the notebook and started writing the article.

Kara spent the next 15 minutes working in quiet silence, until a loud knock coming from the general direction of whatever bathroom Lena had walked towards alerted her.

“Lena, Are you ok? I heard something.” Kara asked rising up out her seat, looking down the hall towards the washroom. After a moment, with no response from Lena, Kara walked over down the hall, completely unsure what to do. Calling out again, Kara tilted her head worriedly when Lena didn’t respond.

“Oh god Kara.” Kara heard Lena moan loudly from the bathroom, and stopped dead. Being Supergirl Kara instantly thought Lena was hurt, in danger or something was seriously wrong, Kara felt like she had no opinion so she broke into the bedroom to help. 

“Kara!” Lena shouted, in shock, and immediately made a move to cover herself with whatever was available, which happened to be her earlier discarded blouse. 

“Oh my god Lena, I’m so sorry.” Kara said quickly and turned immediately, blushing, leaving as quickly as she’d come in. 

“Kara, no. I...” Lena started, and made to follow Kara, grabbing a towel quickly and going after her, stopping a few feet from her in the kitchen.

“Lena I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know... I thought maybe you were hurt...” 

“It’s okay. I understand that. You worry, I get it. It’s no big deal.” Lena started, and Kara sighed, shaking her head no, still clearly upset. “Kara I understand. I promise it’s alright. It’s no big deal.”

“But...”

“But nothing.” Lena said, deadpan. “I’m not upset. Do I look upset, Kara? Do I look like I minded?” Lena asked, and Kara looked at her with a deep blush, but shook her head slowly. “Yeah, I didn’t mind it, and I understand that you were only worried about me. It’s not gonna change anything between us, okay?”

Kara nodded, and took a deep breath when Lena nodded as well, smirking. “I didn’t mind it. I mean that.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked and smiled slightly when Lena nodded sharply at her. It was only then that Kara realized the awkwardness of the actual situation, with her standing blushing in her kitchen, and Lena in a towel in front of her. And for the matter, a towel that didn’t do much of any proper job at coverage. It was almost funny, if you thought about it like that, and Kara giggled a little, and more when Lena joined her, coming up to place a hand on her shoulder.

Kara smirked and blushed. “This is turning really weird.” Kara said through a giggle, and leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder for a moment to settle down, and giggled even more when she felt a drop of water slip from a few strands of Lena’s hair and onto her cheek.

Kara looked up after a moment and smiled, and stopped breathing altogether, the sight of Lena absolutely breathtaking. Black towel, hair sleek and wet, droplets of water sitting on her skin, reflecting in the light of the kitchen, like a thousand tiny diamonds. And for a stupid reason Kara couldn’t comprehend, a sudden urge to kiss each and every one off her skin. 

Kara swallowed thickly and tried to look away, but found herself hypnotized, and moved almost without concentration, stepping close to Lena and placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders. Lena’s quiet gasp only added to this sudden desire, and Kara leaned in against Lena, very slowly and gently placing her lips over Lena’s, letting herself lean against Lena barely, to get closer to her.

Kara felt Lena kiss back softly after a moment, and angled her face to kiss her more fully, relaxing into the feeling when she felt Lena sigh into it, Lena’s hand coming to rest on her waist. 

Smiling into the kiss, Kara let her hands drift slowly and come to rest on Lena’s waist, clenching the towel slightly in her grasp, not considering to think that it probably wasn’t tied very securely, and gasped when it fell, and pooled at their feet. Kara gasped and tried to pull back, but when Lena pulled her to continue, Kara only felt her arousal rise quickly, and continued instead, blushing as she did.

After a moment, Kara moved down to Lena’s jaw, kissing pale perfect skin and moved down Lena’s neck. When Kara reached Lena’s collarbone, Kara smiled to herself, gently pressing Lena against the kitchen countertop for any support, Lena’s gentle moan being more than enough to spur her onwards, and to gently grasp at Lena’s hips, barely daring to hold on enough, lest Kara hurt her.

Kara kissed her way down Lena’s chest and took her time to kiss the soft underside of one breast, taking her time before moving to kiss her nipple, nipping ever so gently. The move caused Lena to gasp, and Kara took that as an invitation along with the hand that was now in her hair, urging her onwards. Kara didn’t even bother to think about her hair at that moment, Lena’s skin all to inviting, even more so with the hint of rose perfume, and gasped when Lena took her hair apart with a quick flick of skilled fingers, now far more eager and excited.

The next thing Kara knew, her glasses were lying on the floor, and Kara stopped only once she realized Lena had stopped whimpering in response to her kisses. Looking up, Kara stopped at the rather... shocked look on Lena’s face. 

It took Kara a moment to realize her identity was practically out, and Kara instinctively looked down, and tried to step back, but Lena stopped her. After a few seconds of trying, Kara realized that hiding now or trying to would be pointless, and looked at Lena directly, pushing a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she did so. Kara almost expected Lena to balk, or get angry, and she had every right to do just that. But surprisingly for Kara, Lena leaned back, and glanced over her with a tilt of her face for a few seconds... and nodded barely.

“Lena...” Kara started softly but trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Kara waited for the yell, the anger, but it never came. Instead, Lena smiled barely, and then, much to Kara’s shock, Lena bit her lip as she looked Kara over. Kara expected words, but when Lena reached forward to slip open the buttons of her blouse, Kara remained frozen, not quite sure she fully believed this. What exactly was happening right now?

Kara could only watch as Lena undid her blouse and glanced over the crest of red and gold blaring on her supersuit top, and then gasp as Lena pulled her closer, and pulled her in for a rough kiss, Kara’s lips slamming against her own roughly.

Kara gasped loudly at the contact, and the ferocity of it, until she felt Lena literally go pliant beneath Kara’s tentative touches. It was all Kara needed for her arousal to spark back to full force, and Kara did the only thing appropriate right then. 

Kara needed her, now. The force of her identity being revealed had only increased that, and now that the initial shock factor was dying... well. 

Smirking at the high pitched gasp, Kara lifted Lena against her, effectively picking Lena up and carrying her easily across the room, smiling when Lena leaned in to kiss her.

“Where?” Kara asked hastily, needing Lena as fast and directly as was possible, not particularly caring where as long as it happened soon.

“Bath. It’s closest.” Lena said in between hectic kisses, pulling gently at Kara’s shirt, frantic to get it off. “Please...”

Kara did as told, not particularly caring about the destination as long as it involved Lena, naked, and screaming her name.

As soon as in the bath, Kara debated putting Lena down, but instead just stepped into the massive master bathtub and placed Lena down gently before settling on top of her in the lukewarm water. Kara kissed her almost with thinking, and could only moan against Lena’s lips when she felt Lena fight with her blouse, and as soon as that was off, her slacks.

“Kara... Kara...”

“Lena.” Kara responded, and sighed at the feeling of Lena’s hands on her supersuit, aiming for the zipper up the back already. Smiling, Kara fought to get her slacks off as well, and after a few seconds of desperate pulling, Kara decided to just rip them off, a move that seemed to thrill Lena, who by now was leaning back on her elbows watching this like a first class show.

Smiling, Kara leaned in to kiss her again, and Lena fought to get Kara’s suit off, but stopped for a few seconds among the desperation of it, and Kara stopped as well once she felt Lena’s hand rest on her chest, over the S.

Leaning back, Kara gazed down at Lena, and Lena smiled at her, seeming in awe of the whole thing, and of Kara herself. 

“What?” Lena asked innocently.

“Nothing.” Lena said quickly, then smirked. “You’re so beautiful. Right here, right now. Supergirl in all her glory.” Lena said with a bemused tone. “It kind of feels a bit unbelievable. That you’re here right now. That I get to touch you.”

“It’s believable, trust me.” Kara whispered, and brought her hand to Lena’s bare stomach, trailing fingers downwards until Kara slipped her fingers just barely against Lena and inside, teasing. The resulting gasp was all Kara needed, and the look of Lea’s face, eyes closed in pleasure, enough to spur Kara to keep touching, and to push a bit deeper into Lena’s wet warmth, the feel almost enough to have Kara at her own orgasm. Hell, sight of Lena could be enough, Kara thought with a smirk.

At Kara’s next slow thrust of her fingers, Lena whimpered and arched closer, dropping her head against the bathtub ledge, and Kara leaned down, letting her weight and body settle against Lena’s, surprised at how beautifully they seemed to fit, skin to skin. 

It took Kara a long moment of watching Lena come apart beneath her to realize that she was, in fact, still fully clothed. Smiling, Kara sighed and leaned up, kneeling above Lena to remove the rest of her her suit, something Lena laid back to watch curiously, eagerly. When Kara removed the top and her lacy blue bra, the sight of Lena biting her lip in anticipation was enough, and Kara gasped, the waves of a soft yet intense orgasm taking over her.

When Kara looked up a few seconds later, Lena smirked at her and reached forward to brush fingers through her slightly dampened blond waves of hair. “Did you literally just come?” Lena asked, and Kara smirked, before nodding at Lena and leaning against her in the bath water, the the feel of skin to skin contact making them both sigh softly, and Kara brought her fingers back to Lena’s core, beginning a gentle thrusting rhythm that had Lena over the crest of an orgasm within a few quick minutes.

Smiling, Kara kept it upend pressed her fingers against Lena’s clit, which made her jerk in response, but lean in nevertheless. Pushing on, Kara used some of her superspeed to move her thump in a truly inhuman speed, and Lena shrieked in response, crushing her eyes closed as another orgasm took her over, making her shake all over.

Kara kept teasing, until about 10 seconds later, when Lena pushed her fingers away gently, before settling into the water and cuddling into Kara’s side. Kara, pushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead and smiled at her. Lena was truly beyond beauty... and Kara couldn’t possibly feel much luckier.

Only after a quick minute, Kara looked around and noticed the water was now much cooler, barely at a touch of warmth. Kara moved to get off of Lena, and stopped when she noticed Lena had basically fallen asleep beside her, curled into her side. 

Kara thought for a moment, and after some awkward movement, Kara wrapped her cape around Lena and carried her out of the bathroom and through the house, moving slowly towards the stairs and bedroom. Kara almost winced when Lena’s work email rung on her cell as they passed the kitchen counter, and Lena stirred against her, opening her eyes against Kara’s shoulder.

“What? Oh... Kara.”

“Work can wait, Lena. All you need now is a soft bed, and blankets, and me.”

“I think so, yeah. I have to repay you anyways.”


End file.
